The True Sacrifice
by spiritofwindandwater
Summary: My version of book 4 as Kai and Jinora as the main characters. While Korra is still recovering, Jinora and Kai fight to defend republic city and the air nation. Kai trains to become a master while Jinora deals with problems of her own including her father and the spirits. Kainora, a bit of korrasami, bopal, and some Wuko. Please no hate this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Jinora's Point Of View**

It has been three years since the fight with Zaheer. Korra has still not recovered and Kuvira is trying to pull the Earth Kingdom back to it's original state. All of us airbenders have spread out across the world to ensure that there is peace, and to help wherever help is needed. Korra sometimes writes to me, but she mainly writes to Asami. She told me not to tell Mako or Bolin, because she just doesn't know how to talk to them. She explains to me how she is haunted by her past self and she needs to get away and fight it. I read her letters and I worry, this Korra is not the same Korra I knew three years ago. Sometimes I wonder if that will ever happen to me, if I would lose myself just because of one fight or experience.

A week ago my best friend/boyfriend Kai left with Opal to help a village south of Ba Sing Se. I didn't understand why my father didn't allow me to go, probably because he still doesn't trust him. It has been very hard for me since Kai left, he is my only friend around my age that I actually enjoy talking to. Other male airbenders my age hit on me but I decline and make them train ten times harder. I wish Kai was here so he could show them that I am taken. I know, I know, an air bender should never in force violence, but they annoy me so much. If Kai was gone I would usually spend my time with Opal, but she is with Kai. My father must really hate me for sending my two best friends away. So what do I do, I am forced to hang around with Ikki and her annoying friends. I know just hide myself in my room and read.

I quietly sit in my room reading about an old legend about this swamp that contained mystical powers where you could see the lives of those you have lost or those you seek. Lin told me stories of how her mother ran away into that swamp to escape from her and Su. Lin tells me stories of how her mother hated her, I couldn't think what it felt like for her, but I don't think it is true. In my opinion a parent could never hate their child. The sun began to set and I headed down to dinner. As soon as I got there my two younger brothers Rohan and Meelo were running around crazy as usual. I sat down next to aunt Kya and began to quietly eat my white rice with vegetable curry sauce.. Every time I would eat this it would remind of Kai. Even though he is a quite messy eater. I slowly began to stop eating. Aunt Kya noticed.

"Jinora is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yes aunt Kya. It is just that this was always Kai's favorite." I said staring at my bowl.

"Don't worry Jinora it is just three more days before he comes backs for Korra returning party. " Aunt Kya comforted me.

"Yeah I guess." I whispered.

I continued eating until I was finished. I got up and I bowed at my family before I got up and took my bowl away. I came back to the dinner table where everyone was still eating.

"Please excuse me, but I am going to go talk with Kai." I said before leaving.

I could hear my father's breath of concern and my aunt trying to talk to him as I walked away. I opened my sliding door and looked my self in the mirror. My blue airbending tattoos were shown. My brown hair had grown back into a longer bob with a bun on the side. My brown eyes stared at me. I took a deep breath and I sat down into my meditating position. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I could feel Kai's spirit. From the very beginning I knew we had a strong connection. I still remember the first time I was able to connect to him through spiritual connection. Sadly it wasn't a very good memory.

I was now a blue spirit floating in the grass field where Kai and his bison Lefty were. I scanned my eyes to see if I could find Kai. Not a few feet away he was there laying there on the grass with his shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. I noticed how different he looked from the three years ago when I first met him, especially in that Squirrel suit Asami made for all of us airbenders. I slowly walked up to him, but before he could see me I heard him say something to himself.

"I miss her." He said while looking up at the stars.

Surely he wasn't talking about another girl, or his mother. I laughed at that thought in my mind.

"Miss who?" I asked as I walked up to him and lay next to him on the soft grass.

He laughed a bit before he said "You!"

I giggled.

I looked up at the stars he had been staring at. Then I looked at his tanned face.

"Kai." I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked as he looked at me with those bright green eyes of his.

"I can't wait to see you. I feel so alone and bored back here by myself. I have to talk to be with my sister, and guys keep on asking me out. I wish you were here." I admitted.

"Jinora. All thought these spirit conversations are great but I miss the real you. All Opal can ever talk about is how Bolin "Left her for Kuvira's army." As for your problem with your sister just tell her to go away, and I will teach those guys a lesson when I get back." He said while cupping my face with his hand.

"I know how you feel." I breathed.

I lay there for awhile until I decide it's time for me to go.

"Kai, I have to go. Be safe out there. See you in three days!" I said.

"Three days are so long." He groaned.

"I know. I have to go now, I will try to talk to tomorrow."

He nodded and I vanished returning to my physical form. I was back in my room and I crashed on my bed and began to read.

"Are you done talking with your boyfriend?" I heard someone giggle.

"IKKI!"I yelled at my eleven year old sister.

"Man she can be so annoying." I groaned at myself and locked my door so I could read in peace.

 **Kai's Point Of View**

She just left me. I am now alone and I stare up at the clear starry skies. The wind blows at me face and I just remember her. How the wind blows reminds me of her, the way her hair dances in the wind or how she is so light as she bends.

She was the one who saved me, the one who brought out the true me. The person who is willing to do anything to save a person or bring things to the people who don't have it. I am no longer the thief anymore. I am Kai and I am an Airbender, and it is thanks to her.

"Three more days." I whisper to my self, as I know fall off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Jinora's Point Of View.

"What am I going to do Pema?" I heard my father sigh.

I was listening in to my parents conversation. I knew it was probably about me. Kai and I most likely. This seems to happen a lot. My dad could never understand the connection between us, the trust I see in him. Kai may have been a thief but that doesn't mean he still is. I trust Kai more than anyone else, maybe sometimes more then Korra or Asami.

"Tenzin she is sixteen years old, calm down. If I don't recall, you had a girlfriend by that age. Not only you met me at her age, who knows what if what happened with us happens to them. I am telling you Tenzin I feel a connection between those two." My mom calmly said.

I was correct this was about me. I scooted closer to the door so I could listen more.

"Yes but Pema. She is our daughter, and as much as I love Kai as an Airbender do you really think you can trust him? Pema he was a thief, how can we trust him with our Jinora! Jinora needs someone who can protect her and trust her. Kai can surely protect her but can Jinora truly trust him? Think about it Pema he is was a thief, and still might be. Do you remember when we went to Ba Sing Se we let him in so easily then he just betrayed us, he could do the same thing to our daughter, Pema." I heard my father yell.

My heart broke into tiny pieces. My father really doesn't approve. I tried to hold back my tears so I can listen some more, that is if I can take anymore of this.

"TENZIN!" My mom yelled.

"Kai WAS a thief. Now he works with us and is helping us keep peace between all the nations. Jinora trusts him and so do I. Air is the element of change Tenzin, and I have seen that change is possible in Kai. He is so close to becoming a master and you still can't trust him. Jinora see's the light in him, and so do I." My mom argued back.

I was shocked at what my mom said. I could hear my fathers deep shallow breaths from outside the door. I heard foot steps from the other side approaching the door. Before I could think about what I was doing I airbended myself up to the ceiling with tears still streaming down my face.

The door opened and my mother and fathers walked out of the room. I didn't notice it but my teardrops were landing on the wooden floor beneath me. My father looked down and the drops then at the celling. His eyes went wide. My mom looked up as well.

"Jinora..." My father whispered.

"Jinora sweetie." My mom soothed.

I didn't listen instead I just ran to my room. Streams of water ran down my face as I ran, as if my eyes were water bending. As I approached my room I stopped. I ran in grabbed my glider that I used to use without my new airbending suit and flew away, letting a trail of water leave my face.

I escaped into the Republic City skylines that Asami had just finished building. I scrunched my knees into my chest and began to cry. I knew that my father didn't trust Kai, but to say all those horrible things about him is another thing. I had never wanted to crawl up and forget everything so badly, or to take out so much anger out on someone. Before I knew it my father had found me. My head felt like exploding my rage was contained in a small box I tried to control.

"Jinora." He whispered.

"I don't to hear it father." I said.

"Your mother was right." He confessed.

"But you said Kai was "still a thief" you said I couldn't trust him. You were wrong about that father, I trust Kai more than anyone I know." I admitted.

"I know Jinora, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you."

I looked at him with confusion.

"Your mother was right Jinora. I know I might seem like I don't like Kai very much but the truth is I do. He is a great Airbender and I know he will keep you safe at all costs. Jinora it is just hard to see you grow up so fast." He explained.

"So do you accept us?" I asked.

He simply sighed nodded. I gave him a big hug and together we flew off the air temple island together. Tonight is the last night I thought. Tomorrow I will see Kai again.

Kai's Point Of View.

Lefty was flying me and Opal home in the clear night sky. We were originally going to leave in the morning but the thought of Jinora drove me to leave this late. I lay back on my soft bisons head, enjoying to the view and the thought of seeing Jinora tomorrow. I turned to Opal who was quietly sitting there. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling, she didn't even know if Bolin would be there, if he was there would my "big bro" even talk to her? When we saw him at that town recently he didn't even act like the brotherly figure I have grown up with. When Opal tried talking to him about leaving Kuvira and coming back to us, especially her, he declined and went back to Kuvira. Opal and I have seen what happens to towns after Kuvira comes in to "bring peace". We just hope Bolin realizes it soon.

"Everything okay?" I asked already knowing the answer.

The twenty two year old simply shook her head. I knew this had to do with seeing Bolin tomorrow, if that is if she sees him tomorrow.

I decided to keep things quiet until we reached Air Temple Island. Opal broke the silence.

"Are you excited to see Jinora tomorrow?" She asked me. I could hear the hate in her voice with a tint of jealousy. Opal always says Jinora and I make "the perfect couple."

I stayed quiet for a bit before saying "Yeah it feels like forever since I saw the real her."

"I know how you feel Kai. I can't keep in touch with Bolin because of Kuvira. I don't get how your relationship is so strong."

"Well you see every night Jinora uses her spiritual powers to talk to me. It's not as great as actually seeing her but it's something." I said.

"I wish I knew how to do that. I wish I could talk to Bolin for a bit while Kuvira is not there. I wish he would just realize what she is doing is wrong. I want my Bolin back" She whispered the last part.

This was when I was stuck, I don't really know how to talk to girls other then Jinora. I had no idea how to react to this and just patted her on the back.

"We will get him back." I assured.

Opal smiled at me then said goodnight. I stayed awake a little while longer before I soon drifted off. I knew that tomorrow I will be reunited with Jinora and will have to deal with master Tenzin's disapproval again. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such a dark past. I wish that I could think of master Tenzin as my father. In a way sometimes he is my role model. Other then Mako and Bolin, my brotherly role models anyway. I wish I could tell, no ask Tenzin for his approval. I know how I feel about Jinora, and I know it is not going to change anytime soon. I wish I could just tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic so far! I just want to say that I DO NOT own avatar the last airbender or the Legend Of Korra. Please R&R! Enjoy Chapter three!

Chapter Three:

Kai's Point Of View.

Today was the day. The day I could see Jinora again. We were approaching Republic City. It was bright in the morning so I hoped Jinora was awake. I wanted her face to be the first face I see. Going places to help the poor is great and all, but I miss air temple island a lot. My whole entire life I have been a fugitive till three years ago. I have always been on the run or moving town to town. Now that I have a home and something to actually care about I want to stay there. Sure the island is great and all and some of the people there can be a little grumpy, but I love it. The best part though is Jinora, by far. I stay there laying at the soft light blue sky, until I saw the statue of Avatar Aang. I wake Opal up letting her know that we are arriving at Air Temple Island. She groans and stretches.

"We are here already?" She asks me.

"Yeah we flew all night." I say.

"That desperate to see your girlfriend?" She asks.

My cheeks flush and Opal stays quiet but I can hear her giggling a bit.

"Girls..." I mutter.

Just before Opal says something else something spots my eye as I look at the ground and I can see her. Her short bobbed hair flows in the wind, and her airbending master tattoos make her look perfect, it highlights her personality. We land and Opal hops off first greeting everyone.

"Here we go." I say to myself in my mind.

I gather all my stuff that is on my bison and my heart stops then starts beating super fast as she approaches. Then it just stops again as she smiles at me. I jump off creating a soft air landing and open my arms.

"Kai!" She yells nearly knocking me over as she flies into my arms. I hug her and never want to let go. I have missed this so much.

"Jinora. I've missed you so much." I whisper into her ear, trying my best to hold in my emotions.

I see master Tenzin approaching and I admittedly let go leaving her with a sad pouting face. I feel bad. I can't stand that face. I deal with it and wait for my airbending master to approach me.

"Master Tenzin." I bow in respect, and first time ever he bows back.

I never have imagined the day. I turn to Jinora and she mouths "I will explain later". I nod and enjoy this moment. Tenzin returns to his normal position and smiles at me.

"It's good to see you Master Tenzin. While I was away I have continued to try my final airbending fighting techniques." I say.

He just nods. I begin to grow nervous. Why is he acting this way something is not right. Before I could ask Master Tenzin speaks first.

"Kai. Now that you have returned it is time for you to take the test of this final airbending move. The move my father created. The Air Scooter. I know that every other move you have learned has been non-stop training. That is why Bumi and I decided that we saved the most fun move for last. Jinora will teach you it." He explains.

I bow but before I could anything else Jinora drags me away. We reach her room. I have never been here before what if her dad catches us. Am I even aloud to be here? I bombard myself with questions. Before she could drag me in I stop her.

"Jinora can we go to the roof. I would feel better." I say trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

She nods and says "Your right Kai imagine if my father caught us here. Well at least he trusts you now."

I look at her with shock. Her father. Master Tenzin has accepted me I could only grin. I opened my mouth to speak but I was stopped by Jinora grabbing my arm.

"I'll explain when we get there." She says opening the window as we fly out.

We reach the roof and we Jinora sits down. I fold my webbed sleeves back to my arms and I stretch a bit. I look over at Jinora who is now just relaxing in her lotus position. I smile at how peaceful she looks, and then I sit down next to her. The breeze is so nice right now, and I know that I am home.

"So Jinora, what do you mean by your father trusts me?" I ask.

"Well yesterday I was um kinda eves dropping on my parents conversation and um..."

Before she could finish I laughed "You eves dropping is this really Jinora I see here? Wow I must have been away for a longer time then I thought."

She laughs and playfully punches me in the arm.

"Anyways as I was saying my father said some painfully hurtful stuff about you, and I could not bear it so I ran away."

I looked at her with concern. I knew from the moment I tried escaping the air ship when we were thirteen Master Tenzin had never liked me. Even the moment I was captured by the earth Queen and Jinora saved me and kissed my cheek. The moment when I told Jinora she was a great Airbender and could become a master. Tenzin found out and I was in lots of trouble. The worst was when Jinora got taken away from me when we found all those baby bison. I felt so much rage I wanted to take that mans life. I had never felt more rage in my life, other then when my parents died.

"Kai!" Jinora shouted in my ear, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Anyways continue." I say.

She nods. "My father found me and we talked. My mom convinced me your no longer the person you used to be that you are an Airbender. Kai my father accepts you now as my boyfriend." She says with excitement.

I can't believe the words I just heard. My heart stops and beats fast again. My body takes over and I pull Jinora in for the biggest hug I could give. I could feel her breath and it relaxes me. The hug lasts about a minute before I pull away. She looks at the sky and we fly down for dinner.

Jinora's Point Of View

We get down off the roof. The smile Kai has is the biggest I have ever seen him have. We reach the dinning room and we sit next to each other. Meelo is talking about him being so "manly" and Ikki is playing with Bunju. I look down at the food in front of us.

"Yes! White rice with tofu curry!" Kai cheers.

I smile at him as he gulps down bowls and bowls of food. I look at Opal who is fairly quiet. I can tell she is worried about Bolin. After we found out Korra was missing, we found out that Bolin left with Kuvira and Varrik as well. Korra right now is talking with Mako, Prince Wu, and Asami. I am just enjoying my time right now. Opal hasn't eaten a thing. She bows and leaves. I bow and follow after her. Kai's hand grabs mine.

"Where are you going?" He asks while stuffing more food into his mouth.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Enjoy your dinner." I say.

As I leave I hear Kai gulp. I really shouldn't have left Kai all on his own with my father. At least aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi are there. Hopefully it isn't too awkward. I let my thoughts fly through me as I turn my attention back to Opal. I run down the hallways hoping to find her.

I walk into Opals room and see her crying on her bed.

"They took everyone Jinora. My mom, brothers, and now even Bolin." She sobs.

"Opal we will get them back. Korra is already there trying to help your family escape, and Bolin will be fine. Trust me. Tomorrow is a new day and we will set things right." I say.

Then the phone rings. Opal answers it. I hear mer whispers I know it's Lin. I look at Opal again she says a "yes" and puts the phone down.

"That was my aunt Lin. Tomorrow I am leaving with her to go get my family back. She found Bolin and Varrik and they are back with us. I need some rest for tomorrow." She says.

I nod understanding and leave her in peace and head to the dinning room again.

Kai's Point Of View

I sit there as I watch Jinora leave. I know whats coming to me an awkward conversation with the son of Avatar Aang. I sit there trying to be as quiet as I can. All is nice and peaceful until Bumi ruins everything.

"So Kai, how are you and my niece." He asks as Bunju flies into his face.

My face reddens. I can tell everyones eyes are on me. Especially Master Tenzin's. I gulp and try to calm myself down.

"Good. It's nice to see her in person instead of seeing a blue spirit." I try to joke.

It works Ikki, Bumi, Kya, Pema, and even Master Tenzin are laughing. I have never seen my Master talk so openly with me. As the laughter quiets down Jinora walks in again. Her face is not happy no it looks concerned. She smiles but I know she is hiding something. She helps clean up and we leave. I look towards Master Tenzin as if I was asking for permission and he sighs and nods. I tap her shoulders.

"Hey Jinora, I was going to go feed Lefty want to come with me so you can feed Pepper?" I ask. She nods.

We head towards the stables where the bison are. I grab some wheat and throw it at Lefty. Then I turn towards to Jinora.

"You okay?" I ask her with concern.

She simply shakes her head side to side.

"Opal is leaving tomorrow with Lin to save her parents. I have never seen her so angry before. She has taken the airbenders oath that she won't harm a person or a thing or a spirit." Jinora explains.

I walk up to her and say "We should let her do this Jinora. I know what she has felt, because I felt it when you were captured by those Bison trappers. I say we let her go it will help her."

She just looks away and nods. I walk her to her room and I head to mine.


End file.
